1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to charge apparatuses, particularly to a charge apparatus for a portable electronic device and charge method using the charge apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile phone commonly obtains power from a rechargeable battery such as a lithium ion (Li+) battery. Rechargeable batteries need to be recharged via an adapter associated with the mobile phone, and can be considered fully recharged when the voltage of the battery arrives at a stable voltage. For example, the stable voltage of a Li+ battery is about 4.2V. However, if the adapter remains connected to the battery, the charger may continue to send a charge to the battery and damage the battery through overcharging.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.